1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a baby carriage, and more particularly it relates to improvements in a folding mechanism used in baby carriages of chair type construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a variety of basic baby carriage constructions have been proposed and put into practical use. Baby carriages of such proposed basic constructions include one having a chair type basic construction. A foldable version of such baby carriage of chair type basic construction has also been proposed.
However, such foldable baby carriages of chair type basic construction still have some points which remain to be improved. More particularly, such conventional type, when folded, is still bulky. Accordingly, it is desired that in folded condition, it has a much smaller size, in terms of height, width and length. Further, such conventional type, when folded, has its four wheels, front and rear, not on a level with each other, so that it is impossible for the baby carriage to stand by itself when folded. Accordingly, it is desired that the baby carriage has a construction which enables it to stand by itself when folded. Further, the folding operation of a such conventional type of baby carriage is not necessarily simple. Accordingly, there is a desire for a baby carriage which is simple to fold, for example, to the extent that it can be folded by one hand.
Further referring to the configuration of the baby carriage in folded condition described above, where it is designed to be carried on the user's arm in folded condition, it is desired that is can be fully decreased in height to assume a small bar form. It is also convenient that the user is allowed to walk while pulling the baby carriage in folded condition by making use of the rolling of the wheels. Further, such manner of conveyance requires that the baby carriage be sufficiently lightweight not to become a burden.